Solarna's Big Race
Solarna's Big Race is the second episode of the first season of Yuna's Princess Adventure. Summary When Princess Solarna got K.I.T.T. from the Fantastic 1980s Festival Convention, she was coming up with an idea. So, she and Princess Sharon work their magic to merge the DeLorean Time Machine and K.I.T.T. into Ecto-88 at will. Then, they challenge Princess Yuna and her friends to a race from Canterlot to all over Equestria and beyond its realm. Plot One day/The 1980s Festival/Receiving K.I.T.T. and DeLorean Time Machine The episode starts off at Canterlot, Princess Yuna and her mother, Princess Luna, were playing with slot racing cars, while Luster Dawn was joining Princess Twilight Sparkle and Princess Sunset Shimmer at the Castle of Friendship. At Friendship University, Princess Solarna was starting to think about a brighter future and met Prince Pascal, the nephew of Duke Kyrippos II and Duchess Ice Mirror of Maretonia. When she got home, Luna got her 80s style (from Between Dark and Dawn), Yuna, Snowdrop, Hiro, Princess Celestia and Duck were amazed about going to the 1980s festival. When they got here, many historical treasures from the 1980s were displayed. Just then, K.I.T.T. came up to Solarna. After that, Princess Sharon discovered Doc Emmett Brown's DeLorean Time Machine. At the Golden Oak Library, Solarna and Sharon were showing Yuna and her friends how to work their magic to merge their magic into any items. That night, at the drive-in movie theatre, while watching "Ready Player One", Solarna came up with an idea. Introducing Ecto-88/Building a race car/Bringing the right equipment Then, Solarna and Sharon pulled the curtains off, it revealed Ecto-88. When Yuna and her friends entered the Golden Oak Library's Vehicle Room and Vehicle Workshop, they have all kinds of famous vehicles including the Flying Ford Anglia, the Knight Bus, the Hogwarts Express, the Pizza Planet Truck, Ecto-1, the Batmobile, and many more. Finishing the race karts/Racing practice with Smokey and the trainers Sure enough, Yuna and Snowdrop built "The Fabulous Shooting Star" (in honor of Lightning McQueen's deceased coach, Doc Hudson aka the Fabulous Hudson Hornet), Vanellope von Schweetz has the Candy Kart, and the rest of Yuna's friends had their own karts for their race. Just then, Smokey, Skipper Riley, and Phil arrived to train them to race with Lightning McQueen, Cruz Ramirez, and Dusty Crophopper while Luna was Yuna's crew chief and Celestia was the co-crew chief. Soon, Finn, Jake, and their friends became the pit crew for Yuna, Solarna and Sharon, Ed, Edd and Eddy as the pit crew for Scrappy-Doo as they gathers Perch Perkins, GIR, Darrell Cartrip, Bob Cutlass, Brent Mustangburger, David Hobbscap, and Billy Beager as the announcers and BMO as the flag waver while inviting Francesco Bernoulli, Shu Todoroki, Jeff Gorvette, Cal Weathers, Bobby Swift, Brick Yardley, and many more racers who're participating. The race has begun/Princess Luna reminds Princess Celestia At the starting line, Yuna and her friends were getting ready, they can see Lightning, Cruz, Capper (using the Flying Ford Anglia), Cal, Bobby, Brick, Emmet and Lucy (using the SuperCycle), Rex Dangervest (using the Rex-Treme Off-roader), SpongeBob and Patrick (using the Patty Wagon), and many of good friends at the race. Just then, the biggest race has just begun as Yuna and the0 others were racing from Canterlot, through Ponyville, Apploassa, the Changeling Kingdom, the Dragon Lands, Mount Eris, Los Pegasus, Cloudsdale, Yakyakistan, Griffonstone, and Maretonia. Meanwhile at the pit crew, Luna reminded her sister, Princess Celestia about royalty because they, Princess Bubblegum, Flame Princess, and Slime Princess are princesses just like the Disney Princesses. Back with the racers, Solarna was about to win as Ecto-88 told her about needing spare tires. Almost to the finish line/Solarna wins the race/Sharing the Rewards At the pit stop, Solarna was almost as the finish line, and Yuna was driving closer. During the race through Manehattan, there was crashes, chaos, and damages that're caused. Then, Luna comminuted Yuna and Solarna to see if they're alright, there was something smoking, but a mysterious driver saved Solarna and Sharon. When he brought Solarna and Sharon to the finished line, they reached it with a photo finish, showing Yuna and Solarna both use their horns to reach it and the race was a tie. Everyone, everypony, and every creature cheered. At the awards, Yuna and Solarna got the trophy for best racer, racing car, and racing kart. As the awards, Luna, Celestia, Hiro, and Duck took Yuna, Snowdrop, Solarna, and Sharon to the Ice Cream restaurant called "Bird, Piggy, and Eagle's Dairy". Just then, the mysterious driver arrived and it was revealed to be Prince Pascal, who proved her love for Solarna happily. The episode ends with Red, Chuck, Bomb, King Leonard Mudbeard, and Zeta along with the rest of their friends and families. In the end credits, Ford and Stanley Pines had the blue prints from the Sea Ship Atlantis as workers along with Wallance, Gyro Gearloose, and many workers are building the Mighty Bus. Trivia *The foals and children with build their own karts to race. *Events from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic episode, The Cart Before the Ponies, are mentioned. *The DeLorean Time Machine, the Jules Verne Time Train, Locomotive 131, the X-Wing Starfighters, the Millennium Falcon, Ecto-1, Ecto-1 (2016), Ecto-2, the Airplanes, the Flying Ford Anglia, The Hogwarts Express, The Knight Bus, The Polar Express, The Patty Wagon, Jurassic Park Jeeps, Jurassic Tour Vehicles, the Resistance X-Wing Fighters, Poe Dameron's X-Wing Fighter, The Night Bus, S.S. Full Moon, The Night Express, Herbie, Giselle, Susie the Little Blue Coupe, Goofy's AMC Pacer Car (from A Goofy Movie), The Candy Kart, Slushious, Emmet's Thricycle, Emmet and Lucy's Escape Buggy, Benny's Spaceship, Super Cycle, The Rexcelsior, SeaShip Atlantis, ZPD Police Car, Hover Scooter and Wagon, the Jammy Dodger, the Jammy Dodger II, The Roadster, Stuart's Biplane, The Chickens' Escape Plane, The Mystery Machine, the LightCycles, Locomotive 95, Mr. Plow, The Plow King, The Bus (from The Magic School Bus), Soos' Pick-Up Truck, Stanmobile, S.S. Cool Dude, Stanowar, Stanowar II, Stanley Pines' RV, Austin A35, General Lee, Mickey's Car and Bobby's VW Van (from An Extremely Goofy Movie) appeared at the Golden Oak Library's Vehicle Room. *This episode marks the very first ever appearance of K.I.T.T. and Prince Pascal. *In the race, the foals and children will use the go-karts including Dipper and Mabel Pines will use the Mystery Cart, Solarna and Sharon will use Ecto-88. The names of the Race Cars *Princess Yuna and Snowdrop - The Shooting Star (racing no. 51 and main sponsor: Rust-eze) *Princess Lilly Sparkle Rose and Princess Twila - Magic Striker (racing no. 101 and main sponsor: LEGO) *Prince Sunlight - Hope Dino Truck (racing no. 45 and main sponsor: Dinoco) *Prince Jeremiah and Sunrise Shimmer - Wisdom Maker (racing no. 24 and main sponsor: Tank Coat) *Princess Flurry Heart and Princess Skyla - Crystal Mobile (racing no. 113 and main sponsor: The Crystal Empire) *Armor Bride, Sweetie Heart, Scander and Britney Sweet - The Mini Ecto-1 (racing no. 84 and main sponsor: The Ghostbusters) *Golden Apple - Honest Big Apple (racing no. 36 and main sponsor: The Apple Family's Apple Cider) *Arachna and Dragonsly - The Kind Spider Cart (racing no. 54 and main sponsor: Humblebee's Animal Hospital) *Li'l Cheese - The Laughing Cheese (racing no. 12 and main sponsor: Sugarcube Corner) *Emerald and Scrappy-Doo - The Brave and Generous Mini Mystery Machine (racing no. 9 and main sponsor: Mystery Inc.) *Thunder Spectrum, Blue Star and Sunbeam - The Loyal Rainbow Flyer (racing no. 90 and main sponsor: The Rainbow Cola) *Apple Seed - The Sugary MacIntosh (racing no. 76 and main sponsor: Sugar Belle's Bakery) *Apple Feather - The Winged Apple (racing no. 88 and main sponsor: The Cutie Mark Crusaders) *Game Player and Game Facer - The Video Game Cart (racing no. 67 and main sponsor: Litwak's Arcade) *Peachy Heart, Thompson Colt and Joe Joey - The Mini Ecto-1 (2016) (racing no. 16 and main sponsor: The Ghostbusters) *Quaker - The Earthquake (racing no. 11 and main sponsor: Clutch-Aid) *Treasurer - The Pirate Cart (racing no. 2 and main sponsor: Pirates Inn) *Round Up - The Bovine Catcher (racing no. 4 and main sponsor: Starla's Barn of Fun) *Hurricane Cloud - The Storm Slicer (racing no. 77 and main sponsor: The Wonderbolts) *Indigo Marble - The Stone Driller (racing no. 89 and main sponsor: Cheese Sandwich's) *Chocolate Cake - The Mystery Cake (racing no. 53 and main sponsor: Buzz Cola) *Orange Cake - The Flying Cake (racing no. 60 and main sponsor: Marble Cake's Cake Bakery) *Cream Puff - The Cream Pie (racing no. 91 and main sponsor: The Creamie Puff) *Zeñorita Cebra - Auto Repair (racing no. 7 and main sponsor: Sodor Steamworks) *Golden Scissor and Bronze Bracelet - The Richie (racing no. 99 and main sponsor: The Ponyville Bank) *Lucky Horseshoe and Lucky Penny - The Miniature Version of Goofy and Max's yellow AMC Pacer wagon (from A Goofy Movie) (racing no. 78 and main sponsor: Lucky Charms) *Birthday Bash - Birthday Mobile (racing no. 72 and main sponsor: Party City) *Midnight Sapphire and Stary - Star Glider (racing no. 86 and main sponsor: Hostile Takeover Bank) *Rainbow Chakra - The Hippie (racing no. 52 and main sponsor: Fillmore's) *Prince Edmond - Mini Flying Ford Anglia (racing no. 1 and main sponsor: Hogwarts Castle) *Josephine - Mini Hogwarts Express (racing no. 2 and main sponsor: Diagon Alley) *Judy - The Shy (racing no. 3 and main sponsor: Henry's Forest) *Roger - The Mighty Jet (racing no. 4 and main sponsor: INGTR) *Eliza - The Really Splendid Red (racing no. 5 and main sponsor: James' Paint) *Daffodil - The Percy Kart (racing no. 6 and main sponsor: Sodor Mail) *Joshua and Katrina - The Steam Tram (racing no. 7 and main sponsor: Toby's Tram Ride) *Angus and Fergus - Scottish Racer (racing no. 9 and main sponsor: The Scotland Hotel) *Orlean - Great Western (racing no. 11 and main sponsor: Tiana's Palace) *Polly - Tadpole Brakevan (racing no. 12 and main sponsor: Moe's Tavern) *Cullen - Great Racer Scott! (racing no. 13 and main sponsor: Piston Cup) *Adam - The Remote Control Racer (racing no. 99 and main sponsor: Pizza Planet) *Marie - The France Irish Racer (racing no. 22 and main sponsor: Blue Mountain Quarry) *Matilda - The Timothy Shovel (racing no. 55 and main sponsor: The Sodor Quarry) *Connie Bills - Mini X-Wing Fighter (racing no. 57 and main sponsor: The Jedi Training Academy) *Dipper Pines and Mabel Pines - Mystery Cart (aka The Mystery Shack Golf Cart) (racing no. 59 and main sponsor: Mystery Shack) *Pacifica Northwest - Mini Northwest Limo (racing no. 66 and main sponsor: Sleep Well Motel) *Gideon Gleeful - Gideon-Car (racing no. 31 and main sponsor: Lil' Gideon Shop) *Vanellope von Schweetz - The Candy Kart (racing no. 95 and main sponsor: Princess Yuna's Company) *Jules Brown - The Mini DeLorean Time Machine (racing no. 88 and main sponsor: Doc Brown's Clock Shop) *Verne Brown - The Mini Jules Verne Time Train (racing no. 90 and main sponsor: The National History Museum) *Prince Pascal - General Lee (racing no. 01) Songs and Music Score #Nothing Can Stop Me Now - Mark Holman Transcript *Solarna's Big Race (Transcript) Category:Yuna's Princess Adventure Category:Episodes Category:Iamnater1225